Escape
by SuckMyBlood
Summary: "Of all the people to be kidnapped with...it had to be HIM"


The feilds that everyone was camped in were bustling with activity,new arrivals setting up tents,people starting fires,some going to collect water, others greeting friends and some just trying to find a deccent bathroom. Thousands of witches and Wizards had gathered for the Quidditch World cup,even more because for once _England were actually in it!_ They were going up against France this time and the atmosphere was amazing.

Outside one tent in a closed off area with a sign saying " Players and family" was a young girl about sixteen years old with dark red hair,a splatter of freckles gracing her pretty face and chocolate brown eyes that were closed. Her face was tilted up towards the sun and she was streched out on a lounge chair,a pair of headphones jammed into her ears and a pair of sunglasses on her face. On either side of her were two of her female cousins,one with red hair,more firey red than her own and blue eyes that scanned the passing people,the other had dark brown hair that was almost black and brown eyes like her cousin,this one was clearly the youngest,she glanced from the busy activities going on to her sister and cousin.

The next minute the peaceful atmosphere was interupted when a dark hair boy crept up behind the three girls,a large jar of water in his hands,he moved behind the girl with the dark red hair,stood up and before any of the girls could react,he dumped the contents of his jar over the girl,who let out a squeal,threw her ipod out of her lap and jumped up off her seat. The squeal had caused her cousin's to squeal as well while the boy roared with laughter.

"That's what you get for waking me up with a cold cup of water this mornning Eva!" He laughed

The girl wiped the water from her eyes and pushed her wet hair out of her face and glared at her brother "Rhys! that wasnt funny you little twat!"

"Oh yes it was dearest older sister of mine!"He doubled over laughing,however he stopped when Eva lunged over the chair and tackled him to the ground,as they rolled around on the ground kicking lumps out of one another, The younger dark haired girl let out a squeak and called "Uncle James! Uncle James! They're doing it again!"

At this the tent door flew open and out came a dark haired man with the same eyes as his daughter,behind him stood two younger boys,one about sixteen and one about fourteen,who gaped at their two cousins rolling around in the dirt.

"Right enough you two! enough!"James Sirius Potter cried grabbing his daughter's waist and crying out "Realse! Eva let go of your brother! Rhys dont punch your sister! oh for the love of- CORRINE!" He called over his shoulder.

At the sound of their father calling for back up from their mother the two teenagers immediatley let go of one another, the two boys at the door moved out the way for their aunt to get by. The dark red haired woman glared at her two children.

"Clean this mess up now the pair of you or you wont get to see the game later!"

"You cant do that-!"

"I didnt make this mess!"

"Yes you did!"

"It was you and your water!"

"If you handnt-!"

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Corrine,and her two children shut up "."

The siblings glared at her and their father as the adults retreated back into the tent then glared at each other.

"Well it could be worse.." said the older boy from the tent door.

They looked at him.

"You have three hours till the game,you could have less time to clean up "he grinned

Eva was in the family box when they finally arrived at the game,in here with her was her mother,of course and brother. Her Grandparents Harry and Ginny Potter, Her Uncle Albus and Her Aunt Elizabeth and their three children, Stephen,Jenna and Kyle and then there was Aunt Lily and Uncle Ricky and their four children Rory,Lyndsay,Liam and Rebecca.

As she looked at her family members she concluded that they all should be introduced to some sort of birthcontrol or something.

Of course they werent th only family in the box, the other players wives and children were with them. Unfortunately that included the Malfoy family. Eva turned her head ever so slightly to look at them. Draco and Astoria,greying in their old age, Avalon Malfoy- Wife of Scorpius Malfoy who played seeker on the English team and on the Tornadoes. Then there was their three twenty year old girls, Bellatrix,Ariadne and Carina, nasty girls from what she remembered of then, girls who strutted around the school like they owned it. Then there was their brother,Orion,he was in Eva's year at school and they could not stand one another.

They fought constantly, especailly since their potions teacher thought it would be a good idea to partner them up together. She turned her attention away from them when she heard the commontators voice announce that the game was about the begin. This was a long awaited match...one that would be remembered for a life time not matter who won.

At half time when Eva was coming back from the bathroom,she bumped into Orion Malfoy on the stairs,He sneered at her and said

"Your old man is looking old out there...losing his touch? He hasnt scored many goals."

"Your an idiot Malfoy, he's scored the most!"

"And?"

"They're winning!"

"Only because the beater took out a french chaser."

"If you think you know so much why hasnt your Daddy caught the snitch yet?"

"Do you want the game to end quickly? I didnt think so...Dad wants to give people a game to remember..unlike yours...he's just showing off...like the rest of the family do all the time."Orion grinned at her flushed cheeks

"Shut up Malfoy or I'll hex you into next year."

"Temper temper."

She gave a frustrated noise and pushed past him, she heard him call out "Watch your back Potter!"

She rejoined her family trying to look normal and failing as she was getting looks from her two older cousins,Rory and Stephen.

She sighed and got back to watching the game.

Well, ENGLAND WON THE GAME!

The after party had gone on for hours after that, the english cerbrating one of their teams actually winning something. But it was later now...or early in the morrnning and the last drunken soul had toddled off to sleep off his last drink.

At first Eva wasnt awhere of the sceaming and yelling...not untill her father was frantically shaking her awake, eyes wide.

"Evie! wake up! you have to get out of here!"

"Whut?" She said intellegently whilst trying to get her bearings,she saw her mother fixing a dozing Rhys into his jacket and patting his face to wake him more,that was when she really registered the screaming and fear over took her tiredness.

"Dad...whats-?"

"JAMES!" Albus said bursting into the tent "Hurry up and get those two out of here...we need your help!"

"No time Evs...take your brother,your cousin's are waiting for you...dont stop untill you reach the forrest,you know the big willow tree...stay there me and your mother will come and get you when this is over."He winced as something exploded.

Eva took a deep breath,chest heaving and turned,grabbing her brother's hand and tore out the tent,their parents following them,only to be blasted off their feet second felt her hand slip out of Rhys' and she gave a scream.

There was feet everywhere, and screaming...endless screaming,she got up,her world still spinning from the blast and pushed through the crowd,screaming for her brother,for her cousins. Tears poured down her face.

The crowd broke and she looked around confused,she called out Rhys' name again,shaking and frantically looking around. Then she let out a scream as someone grabbed her from behind.

"SHH" He breathed into her ear and she registered it as Orion Malfoy's voice"Shh"he repeated "Theres some around here...lets keep moving.." He tugged her forwards and she followed blindly.

"Have you seen my brother.?"She choked out

"He was with Boot last time I saw him..but it was Chaos out there...I now know what Chaos looks like."

she stared at him blankly for a moment, they had gone deep into the forrest,deeper than she had been told too.."why did you help me?"

"well I dont want to see you dead do I?"

"who are those people?"

"Deatheaters I assume."

"what? why?"

"Probably got drunk and wanted to cause trouble is my guess.."They stopped to catch their breath,Eva tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Thank you.."she whispered,he looked at her in suprise and opened his mouth to answer but before he could,she saw moment behind him,the light of a spell and she cried "Look out!" too late the stunning spell hit him in the back and he fell forwards with a soft grunt.

She let out a scream and was about to turn and run when she thought better of it and pulled out her own wand. she pointed it at where the spell had come from only to be laughed at.

"Silly girl."said a voice before she felt the stunning spell hit her in the stomach and her world went black.


End file.
